Operation: Get Jellal Grade: Fail
by a cookie for Nashi
Summary: Summary: In which the trio forget about Jellal and focus on finding food. Until they see the girls walking to Lucy's apartment. But sadly the boys forgot about inviting Mystogan. Mystogan is with the girls, who are the boys crushes. Revenge is sweet for Mystogan. -Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Jellal, Mystogan. Bro!ship AU


**Summary: **In which the trio forget about Jellal and focus on finding food. Until they see the girls walking to Lucy's apartment. But sadly the boys forgot about inviting Mystogan. Mystogan is with the girls, who are the boys crushes. Revenge is sweet for Mystogan. -Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Jellal, Mystogan. Bro!ship AU

**dedication: To my BEST OF FRIAND/SISTA NINA, Letterspluslovenotes**

**I do not own anything except the plot.  
**

**Note: **Decided to actually write again. .-.

**Note 2: **Saw how some people do things like note one note two etc**. **Also with the beginning with the dot.

**Note 3: **Uhh... Hi?

**Note 4:** I think they are long lost brothers. With their evil/awesome brother.

**Note 5: **It took me a day and a half to finish this. Without writing my ideas I had.

**Note 6: **Whoopty-fucking-do. I think I forgot some of them ideas. Stupid mind.

**Note 7: **Ignore me and continue to read. NINA BE GRATEFUL.

**.**

**.**

**Operation: Get Jellal. Grade: Fail.  
**

**.**

**.**

"I'm hungry."

"Shut it loud mouth."

The only sound besides the dragon collectors, were Gray's incoherent words while he played Black Ops two and someone's foot steps.

"HOW THE HELL CAN A KID BEAT ME!"

"Because you're just pushing random buttons. Let me show you how a true player plays."

"HELL NO YOU HAVEN'T EVEN PLAYED THIS GAME YET STUPID ASS."

The game controller was thrown across the room, where Natsu was at. It missed and bounced off of something blue. A groan was heard when it bumped into it. No one heard it though.

"SEE. YOU CAN'T EVEN CATCH THE FUCKING CONTROLLER, YOU WHIMP."

"HOW THE FUCK AM I A WHI-"

"You're a whimp because you follow Bunny Girl like a lost fuckin' puppy."

"WHAT 'BOUT YOU. YOU FOLLOW LEVY LIKE JUVIA FOLLOWS GR-

"LETS JUST GO EAT." Yelled Gray as he pushed Gajeel out if the door while he dragged Natsu by his scarf.

Sadly Natsu gripped the door frame when he saw the mess they had made inside the living room.

"HOLY SHIT. LUCY AND LEVY ARE GOING TO KILL US GAJEEL. WE GOTTA CLEAN UP BEFORE THE GIRLS GET HERE."

Gray just stood there taking off his shirt subconsciously while he tried to remember how much money Mira owes him. He sighed sadly when Mira only owe him 20 dollars. Mira, the demon she was, had decided to take off 40 dollars when he had came back from the quest Mira had sent him. What was the quest you say? The quest was about hiding 10 gallons of alcohol from Cana. Surprise. Surprise. He had hidden them well if it wasn't for Gildartz. Gray shivered slightly when he remembered the embarrassment Gildartz did to him in front of the club. And to his crush but no one needs to know who it is.

"ICE CUBE. RAIN-WOMAN IS GOING TO COME WITH THE GIRLS. SHE MIGHT KILL YOU TOO IF SHE KNOWS YOU'RE WITH US. IN. BUNNY-GIRL'S. LIVING. ROOM."

"Shit."

Thank god Gajeel reminded him or else he would of been dead meat to Lucy, who would be dead meat to Juvia and when Juvia kills her, Natsu would try to revive him to kill him. Again. Phew. It would be weird if Natsu knew Alchemy. Especially if he lost an arm and a leg. _I should really stop watching anime..._

The only person left to help all three of them was their favorite little, blue hair, girl's oldest brother, Jellal, who was unconscious. Thanks to Gray and his awesome aim.

...

As the trio try to walk to the club, they also tried to hide from the girls, which were only Lucy, Juvia, and Levy. Did I mention Erza? Ya Erza, Jellal's childhood friend and crush. They talked about Erza crushing on Jellal while following Lucy's brick road. Did I also mention that the trio froze when they noticed the oldest of them all weren't with them? I didn't? Oh okay I just did.

"Shit shit shit shit."

"How the fuck did we forget about him."

"He is the quietest fuckin' person I know so I could forget him."

"What the fuck do we do? The girls might see Jellal! AND ERZA WILL FUCKING KILL HIM WHEN SHE FINDS HIM. I DON'T WANT WENDY TO HATE ME. THEN LUCY WOULD KILL ME." Whispered/yelled Natsu. He mentally got a paper to write his wills. He didn't want his cru-Hmm.. I mean partner to hate him. He began. _I, Natsu Dragneel, want to give Happy, the cat, all my things. I also want Happy to stay with Lucy Heartfilia until the very end. That technically means that Lucy would keep all the things Happy wouldn't need, which are my clothes, my money, my books, my dragon collection, my pictures of Lu-... I GIVE HAPPY EVERYTHING EXCEPT THOSE PICTURES. BURN THEM ALL. DON'T EVEN LOOK AT THEM. I want to write more but because i might die soon THANKS TO JELLAL FUCKING FERNANDES AND HIS USELESS BUTT. Also, get $100 from Happy, and give it to Mira. Tell her she won the bet. She would know what bet. Anyways I have always loved you, Luc-  
_

SIE SIND DAS ESSEN UND WIR SIND DIE JAEGER.

Natsu froze. He mentally took his hand off of the paper.

HA HA.

Gajeel eyeballed Gray.

HA.

Gray flipped his hair. It did not look attractive. He had accidentally poked his eye with the tips of his hair.

HA H-"ANSWER THE FUCKING PHONE YOU MORON."

"IT'S YOUR PHONE IRON FACE."

"Oh."

Legend says you could hear someone slap their face when you pass the brick road.

"What up dawg, How you doing?"

Natsu and Gray gave him a 'What-The-Fuck' face.

Gajeel just took out his middle finger.

"Ya... Right... The fuck? PINK?! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU! Uhh... Bye."

"..."

"..."

"...It was tattoo-face."

"Oh okay."

"Seems legit."

"..."

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HE."

"Well first of all... When he was about to get some beer, "-HE DID NOT TRY TO STEAL MY PACK DID HE?!- YOU DON'T EVEN LIVE THERE.-" SOMEONE threw a controller to his head. Which leads him to unconsciousness. Right now he is waiting for us to get him out of there. He says he lost all his memories of all of us and that he forgot all of our names." "He can't lie for shit." Gajeel threw Natsu a rock."So right now he is locked inside of Bunny-Girls living room. The dumb-ass also says that we can't hide for shit and that Flame-head looks like Rain-woman from fair away but only with pink hair, following girls around."

"He sucks at lying."

"No wonder Erza didn't believe him when he told her he had a fiance."

"I know right? I can't even believe Titania li-"

"GUYS. WE NEED A NAME FOR THIS MISSION."

"Says the person with pink hair." "IT'S FUCKING SALMON."

"THINK FOR A NAME."

"Let see... Saving Jellals' ass?"

"We used it last time."

"...Right."

"Operation: saving his butt?"

"Nuh Uh."

"I KNOW! OPERATION: GET JELLAL. NIN-NIN."

"I don't know..."

"Fuck y'all. I don't want Lucy hating me or killing me. I'M GOING TO SAVE JELLAL MYSELF."

"Wimp."

"FUCK YOU."

They never saw Jellal's twin brother giggling while trying to catch up with the girls. God he just loved to tease people and their crushes. And pipes. He has an obsession for pipes.

...

Operation: Get Jellal. START-O.

"Ready? I repeat. Ready? Over."

"Ready. 'Bout you ice-mage? Over"

"Ready. you Fire-dragon-slayer?"

"YOU FUCKING FORGOT TO SAY OVER YOU IDIOT. Over."

"Someone is on their period. Over."

"LETS JUST GET JELLAL. OVER."

"Oi Iron-dragon-slayer, I see yo girl. Over."

"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHRIMP YOU PANSY. OVER."

The stupid boys had somehow managed to pass the girls by doing parkour. But while they were doing (horrible) parkour, Gray had gotten stuck on a little branch and lost his balance. That same branch had successfully ripped his pants apart. They would of been dead meat if it weren't for the three cats that usually hanged out together. And by hang out I mean Carla walking around meowing to one of the boys once in a while, Happy slipping every time for staring at Carla, and Pantherlily taking care of them. When Carla got picked up by Erza, she turned around to where the boys were at. They shivered slightly. They felt like Carla was lecturing them. With her deadly, _deadly, _eyes. They noticed someone was behind Erza but they couldn't get a glimpse who it was. Behind Erza, Mystogan was still laughing trying not to blurt out on what he saw right now and earlier before.

The boys had went to Natsu's house first since he lived closer than the other boys. They were surprised by how clean Natsu had left it until Natsu had told them Lucy had came over to help him clean. Every time someone mention Lucy's name, they would make a whipping sound to Natsu dismay. While Natsu was looking for some things, Gray had found a small box that read,"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT, I KNOW IT'S YOU GRAY. YOU ONLY KNOW WHERE THIS AREA IS. DON'T OPEN THE BOX." Gray being Gray, he stole the box. He decided to open the box when he gets home. Finally, Natsu found Ninja suits and had given them one each with a walkie-talkie, which is how they are communicating right now.

"Ice-mage, open the door. Over."

"No. Don't. I see the girls. Over."

"Open the door then. Over."

"DON'T OPEN THE DOOR. OVER."

"OPEN."

"DON'T."

"OP-" "WHAT THE FUCK DUDE THE GIRLS AREN'T EVEN HERE THEY WENT SHOPPING FOR A WHILE."

"I KNOW I JUST WANTED HIM TO FREAK OUT AND SAY THAT HE DOESN'T WANT TO DIE BEFORE CONFESS HIS FUCKING LOVE TO BUNNY-GIRL."

"...Fuck you guys."

"You forgot to say over. Over."

"JUST OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR."

Screech.

"Why the fuck are you guys screaming, YOU GUYS ARE RIGHT NEXT TO EACH OTHER. Besides, Mystogan called and said that the girls are coming. Now hurry up and get me out."

Slam.

"That bitch."

"I have a feeling he is just playing around."

"I like him."

"..."

"..."

"Gajeel say Alpha Kenny Body fast."

"Uhh.. alphakennybody."

"Iron-dragon-slayer is officially gay, I repeat Iron-dragon-slayer is officially gay. Over."

"Roger. Over."

"Why am I with you guys in the first place..."

...

As Natsu was pulling Gajeel's hair, Gray calmly turned the door knob. When he flipped around like a fucking ballerina to tell the other guys, he saw Natsu holding a razor, threatening to cut Gajeels' hair. To which leads Natsu stuck on top of the fan. With his underwear.

"Huh... Guys if you leave Natsu for a few more mintues, the girls would notice we're here. Plus Natsu's screams could be heard everywhere."

"Don't boss me around."

"How about I do. I'm the oldest."

"How 'bout I tell Erza that you fucking mas-" How about I tell Levy you keep pict-" HOW ABOUT I TELL ERZA YOU STEAL HER UNDER-" HOW ABOUT I TELL LEVY THAT YOU WATCH HER GO TO SLEEP." "HOW ABOUT I TELL ERZA THAT YOU HAVE CAMERAS AROUND HER HOUSE."

As the two oldest boys scream to each other, the other two younger ones were taking recordings of them. They might use the information for blackmail later. But sadly they don't know that Gajeel and Jellal take recording of them sleep-talking about their crushes. So the blackmail would be useless.

"Oi guys, I thought we're here to get Jellal out, I see Lucy and the girls coming."

"MOVE MOVE MOVE. GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS ROOM."

As the boys were moving out, Natsu went inside Lucy's room to get her perfume, sprayed around the house, turned back, and turned off all the lights. They all thought they been safe, but sadly they all forgot about Mystogan, who knew their secrets. Who was still with the girls. And their crushes. Mystogan was with the girls, which were the boys crushes and can tell the girls their secrets. Revenge is sweet.

"WE ARE GENIUSES."

This is why you should never forget to invite your teammate who is like a brother to you. Who is actually a brother to one of the other teammates. Ain't that right Jellal?

...

"Hehehe..."

"What's with you Mystogan?" Asked Erza who was still carrying Carla. Mystogan looked at the cat for a brief second, then looked at Erza. He always felt that he could talk to cats. Especially Carla. He always gets his ideas from her.

"Oh nothing... You know what? I will tell you guys when we go to Lucy's. It's better there and I don't want no one else knowing what I'm about to tell you guys."

"Okay?"

Mystogan and Carla grinned at the same time. Levy only looked at Carla weirdly. She didn't notice Mystogan grin. Then again Mystogan always liked to wear hoodies. Large hoodies. Hoodies were his second obsession. Masks are his third obsession. Then comes cats.

...

As all of them walked up the stairs, they didn't notice the boys hiding between the shadows expect Mystogan and Carla. Before they had walked up the stairs, Mystogan told Erza if he could hold Carla to which she gave him permission. Mystogan stopped right next the fake big plant that was right next to the shadow. He had told the girls that he had to tie his shoelaces and to leave him behind with Carla.

"Meow."

"Your guy's luck has run out."

Mystogan and Carla eyeballed them before they walked up the stairs. The boys had seen them grin when they turned around. Which is weird since cats can't grin. Unless they are planning something. They should of taken a picture, do random shit with it,and put it in Tumblr, tagged Lol catz.

"YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT. JELLAL WHY DIDN'T YOU INVITE YOUR BROTHER."

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW HE WANTED TO COME."

"WELL UHH YOUR BROTHER ALWAYS COMES WITH US DUH."

"PLUS ISN'T HE SUPPOSED TO BE TAKING CARE OF WENDY?!"

A yell was heard up the stairs which sounded like, "Wendy with Romeo K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"BLUE BITCH, DON'T TELL ME THAT LITTLE GIRL IS DATING MINI NATSU?!"

"...Yes..."

"AROBFGBNGBN. ARG."

"Wait. Where is my wallet?"

...

Mystogan had entered the room, but somehow he had flipped on something.

"Uhh... Lucy, why is Natsu's game controller here?"

"Wait what?"

"Why is Gray-sama's shirt on top of the T.v.?"

"Uhh..."

"Lucy, why do you have a bandana that looks like Gajeel's?"

"..."

"Could you please tell me why... YOU HAVE JELLALS' WALLET!"

"NATSU, GRAY, GAJEEL, AND JELLAL WERE HERE. THEY WERE TELLING TO EACH OTHER WHO THEY LIKE ACTING LIKE GIRLS. CHECK THEIR PHONES. EVERY. SINGLE. PHONE." The twin had enough. He couldn't hold his laughter. Especially when he saw the girls widen their eyes and ran out of the door. He imagined them dressed in a pedo-bear costume while chasing the boys.

...

"Meow~!"

"Meow?"

"Kukuku."

"I KNOW RIGHT?!"

The cats and Mystogan have been alone while the girls had caught up with the boys.

Mystogan sigh. He sometimes thinks he has some special powers.

...

Ever since he almost got killed by the girls, thank god Natsu lives close, he wanted to open the small box he had found. Everything he finds that looks weird and that has his name he takes it even if it was from Natsu's closet, which is where he found this box. He turned around where Natsu and Gajeel were playing, and Jellal was talking to Mystogan. He giggled silently when he saw Natsu concentrated in the game, who was losing. He slowly opened the box. Poor poor Gray. He screamed from anger.

Inside the box was a picture of all five of them. Don't know why he screamed? Let me describe the picture. Jellal and Mystogan were laughing while taking a picture. Next to them Natsu was holding tabasco sauce and clean pairs of dark boxers with red stains that you could barely see. While Gajeel was holding a penny close to Gray's belly button. Right in the middle of the picture was Gray. Asleep. With his left hand inside a bowl of water. With only a pair of boxers. Which had a wet stain in the middle. Right in the bottom of the paper said.

_**"U MAD BRO?"**_

"Looks like he found the box guys."

Looks like Gray was still screaming while the other guys were giggling quietly.

But the boys didn't notice Mystogan smirk, who snapped his fingers.

Nor did they notice the doors around them open.

Nor the girls that came out with their weapon of choice. Five cats. The other two cats are from their friends, Rogue and Sting.

Just add Pedo bear costumes for Mystogan.

Never except anything from Lucy's house.

.

.

She has a small door in front of her apartment so that way Happy could come in.

_NOBS__ 4 LIFE. I CAN HEAR THEM SHOUTING.~ ImmortalHD_

.

.

**Uhh.. Review?**

**I had to add Sting and Rogue. **

**I like Lector and Frosch.**

**Thanks for reading this... thing. .-.  
**

**Now I'm bored.**

**By the way, Uhh... **_this wave thing _**means someone is thinking. **

**pokemon gotta catch'em all...  
**

**Poo. For now on when i finish a story i will say poo.**

**poo.**


End file.
